Teach Me To Trust
by Lotr-fangirl-nerd
Summary: She was never meant to be a mage. She was a princess; that was her duty. But now, here she was, far away from any home she had ever known, learning the ways of magic. She never expected that she would fall for an enemy. But, then again, fate works in mysterious ways, doesn't it? (Rated T for violence and angst)
1. Chapter 1

I hated him.

That was the first thought I had when I saw _him. _

He was standing there, in the midst of all of the other soon-to-be mages, acting like he owned _everything._

He was disgusting.

Looking over at the crowd around him, I scoffed, turning around to walk away.

And that's when he saw me.

I could feel his gaze on the back of my neck as I turned, glaring back at him with narrowed eyes. His dark eyes were curious, and they seemed to try to dig their way into my mind, which I did not enjoy in the slightest. His face looked innocent enough, but I learned to never trust a Startouch elf.

They always tricked you.

They acted all high and mighty above the rest of us, seeming to look down on the other elves as if they were somehow lesser simply because they lived on land.

That is why I was taught to hate them.

I saw him take a step towards me, but I backed away, growling softly. He seemed to be warring with himself for a brief moment, but then the other elves surrounded him again and his face was lost to the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and stalked away.

Stomping to the academy, I trudged through the doors, walking to the only place I felt safe.

Opening the doors to the library, I stepped inside, breathing in the familiar musty smell of old scrolls and books lining the walls and high ceilings. Taking a book off of one of the nearby shelves, I sat down at one of the many tables, opening to a random page. My thoughts grew distant then, and my world faded away to another day, when I lived in peace with my family, without fear of someone discovering who I really was.

Ever since I came to the school of the mages, I had forgone my identity as the princess of the Earthbloods, running away from the throne like a coward and trying to fulfill my dreams of becoming a mage like my grandmother.

My parents didn't know where I was, and honestly, I didn't care.

I wanted to be my own, forge a new life for myself, away from the constraints of a crown.

No one back home seemed to want that for me, however, so I left the only home I had ever known, in search of the one place I could train to be someone important.

Someone worthy of being a queen.

As I was caught up in my daydreams, I never heard the door opening, nor did I see the solemn figure walking towards me to sit at the same table.

When they cleared their throat, I whipped my head up, my thoughts from before disappearing immediately as I looked at the one person I did not want to see.

"Go away," I muttered, my fists clenched at my sides as I glared at him again.

His face looked sad as he kept looking at me, not saying a word as my patience with him lessened every second.

"Did you not hear I word I just said?! Leave!" I yelled, my anger rising as I stood up, seeing him still watching me with a trace of pity in his eyes.

After a few bated moments, he opened his mouth, and the next words that came out startled me.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

My eyes widened a fraction, but I shook my head, stomping towards him.

"Why do I hate you? Oh, great and mighty _Startouch elf_, you have no _idea_," I began, seeing him narrow his eyes at my words, but I continued, not sparing a second thought at what I was about to say.

"You sit there, with all of your magic and arrogance, never coming down from the stars except to gloat at your ancient power that you think is so much better than ours. You seem to forget, however, that you are an elf, just like us, and you relish in the fact that you can come down here, at any time you please, showing us _lesser _beings how great you all are. Well, let me say a word to you," I stated, poking him in the chest with a finger, "that I will _never _let myself trust you. I will _never _be friends with you, and I will _never _like you. All of your kind is the same, and I have had enough experience with them to know that. So don't try to butter me up with words, for they will never work on me, " I finished, breathing heavily as I sat down again, looking away.

He sat there still, looking at me as if I had never said a word, before standing up and walking away. He glanced back at me wordlessly, grief in his eyes, before he turned again and went out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

As soon as the sound of his footsteps faded away I let myself cry, my sobs echoing against the hollow walls.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was longer than the first.

The young mage who I had had the displeasure of meeting the day before was nowhere to be seen as I made my way across the grounds towards the tower of the sky mages, shouldering my pack with a sigh.

I had stayed in the library for the rest of the night, not even daring to close my eyes.

I didn't want to dream about him.

I didn't even want to _think _about the way his pained eyes had pierced my mind, sending shivers down my spine at the very thought of their dark depths.

As I made my way up the stairs, slower than I would've thought I would, I saw more students exiting the elaborately built dormitories, talking amongst themselves. Still not seeing the Startouch I shrugged, walking to the entrance of the tower and opening the massive golden doors that were carved with sky runes.

I had barely taken one step inside when I heard his voice.

I looked around quickly, spotting his shining form talking with the old sky mage, Alizeh. She was showing him a rune I didn't recognize, watching with obvious joy as he traced it perfectly, casting the wind spell with ease. The soft breeze blew past my face, sending strands of my brown hair flying around me as I scowled at him.

He turned to look at me then, his eyes widening as my face reddened.

"My apologies-" he began, but I waved him off, glaring at him before pushing past him.

"I really can't go anywhere without seeing you can I," I muttered, holding back a groan as I saw Alizeh look at me disapprovingly.

"Alasse, do you know who he is?" she asked me, and I shook my head.

"He is the prince of the Startouch elves, and notably one of the most powerful in history. He may become the best Archmage in elven lore as time goes on. And he came here under the instructions of his parents in order to train. So you should treat him with the utmost respect, for he may be the top of your class soon enough," she stated proudly, and I pursed my lips at the Startouch, seeing the stars on his face brighten as he blushed.

"My name is Aaravos," he stated, touching his fist to his heart in greeting.

"And I don't care," I replied, not missing the hurt look in his eyes as he stepped back, glancing away.

Alizeh narrowed her eyes at me, and I rolled my eyes, stalking away even as she called after me.

"Alasse! Come back here this instant!" she shouted, but I continued to ignore her, walking in the classroom as more students started to pile in. As Alizeh and Aaravos arrived, I saw more than half of the girls in the room start whispering amongst themselves, giggling profusely.

"Oh boy here we go," I mumbled, opening my pack and pulling out the scrolls for the day. Tuning out whatever Alizeh was saying, I flipped through the list of runes, circling the ones I needed to study the most while saving the rest for later. I didn't notice the fact that the rest of the class was staring at me until I was poked in the side by one of my friends.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him as he pointed towards the front of the room where Alizeh was standing, a frown on her face.

"Alasse, I asked you a question," she said, her voice laced with anger as I gulped quietly.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted," I admitted, not even daring to look next to her where Aaravos was standing nervously.

"Of course you were. Anyways, what I was _trying _to ask you is if you would be so kind as to show our new student around the academy today, for he only arrived yesterday and needs guidance as to where the classes are to be located. You are excused from the rest of your classes to do so," she replied, looking towards the prince with a brilliant smile. He didn't seem to notice it as he looked to me, his gaze wary.

I huffed, nodding and standing up from my seat, stuffing my books in my bag.

"It would be my pleasure," I gritted out, seeing her tight smile as she gestured for Aaravos to follow me. Her eyes sent a warning to me as I turned away, stalking outside the room as all of the girls' gazes bored holes into the hood of my cloak.

I heard his soft footfalls behind me as we walked throughout the halls of the tower, and felt growing irritation as I saw him continuously glance my way.

"Okay. What is wrong?" I asked, whipping around to face him as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I...I want to know what made you say those...words about my kind last night. If you don't mind, that is," he added quickly, seeing my hateful glare that I shot towards him.

"I don't think I have to _answer _anything," I growled, trying my hardest to keep my mind shut from his prodding eyes.

"Please. I...I know that you are hurting, I can see it in your eyes. You have something that you are hiding that you do not wish others to know. If you would just allow me to help you-" he started, but I could not hear him over the sound of the blood rushing through my ears.

"Why can't you just take the hint?! I don't understand why you are so adamant about knowing my past. I don't ask you about yours, and you do not have the right to ask me about mine. My life is my own, and I get to choose who to share it with. You are not one of those people. So just leave me be," I responded, clenching my fists as he stared at me, deep pain in his gaze.

"I am sorry-" he tried to say, but I ignored him, continuing.

"No. You know what? You can find someone else to show you around. I am sure there are plenty of women itching to tell you everything, and you do not need me and my sulking self to lead you everywhere," I replied, seeing Aaravos try to step towards me.

"Wait-" he shouted, but he never got to finish as I raced down the stairs towards the grounds.

Tears were blurring at the edge of my vision as I ran past the dorms and out into the woods beyond, branches whipping past my face. Hearing someone's footsteps behind me, I ran faster, sprinting through the trees as I tried to lose whoever was relentlessly following me. As I was beginning to lose breath I fell, hearing a crack below me as I tripped over a log in my path. Looking up from my sprawled position on the ground, I saw Aaravos stop in front of the fallen tree, his chest heaving. A few minutes passed in silence as we both glared at each other, and he never once broke eye contact with me. He glanced down to my feet, and his eyes widened.

"Your ankle is broken," he stated, pointing to the bone which was jutting out at an awkward angle. Not wanting to look down at it, I nodded stiffly, trying to stand up but failing miserably as a jolt of pain shot up my leg.

"Okay that hurt," I hissed, holding my foot as I looked angrily up at the sky.

That's when I heard Aaravos start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, seeing him rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"You...you look...so funny like that," he howled, and I pursed my lips, crossing my arms.

"Like what? You think it's humorous to see a woman in pain?" I accused, leaning forward to glare at him. He stopped abruptly, sitting up.

"No. That's not what I...never mind," he sighed, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Do...would you like for me to help with that?" He asked, gesturing pointedly to my injured ankle.

I shook my head vigorously.

"No. I am just fine, thank you very much," I declared, still not moving from my current position.

Aaravos looked at me with a frown, his dark eyes raising in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He questioned again, his face darkening with what looked like annoyance as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes. Now, leave me be," I retorted, deciding to stubbornly remain on the ground.

"Fine. Suffer then," he gave up, starting to walk away. I lowered my eyes, biting my lip nervously as I saw his figure grow more and more distant.

I made up my mind.

"Wait," I called, surrendering, and he turned with a grin on his face.

"Did you finally see reason?" he asked, chuckling softly, and I glowered.

"I thought you wanted to help me, not tease me," I returned with a scowl, and his smile only grew. He knelt next to me, and looked up to meet my wary gaze.

"I...things might get a little strange for a moment," he warned me, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"How weird are we talking?" I asked, preparing myself to run away if I needed to. He saw the way I scooted back hesitantly, and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. It's just that...my kind...we...do things differently. Our magic works in other ways," he replied, and I cocked my head in question.

"I can't really explain it. I'll just have to show you," he insisted, and I nodded.

He took a deep breath, glancing at me once again and closing his eyes.

Then his hands began to glow.

He placed them over my foot, and I felt a weird tingly sensation as the light hit the wound. The bone immediately started sliding back into place, but I never felt even a twinge of pain.

"Woah…" I whispered as I felt the area tentatively, seeing only smooth skin instead of a protruding bone fragment.

"How did you do that?" I breathed, looking up at Aaravos. His eyes were shining, and there was a strange glow around him as he returned his hands to his side. When his eyes went back to their normal color he shrugged.

"It has always been the way we do things. All of the Startouch elves are born with the gift, but only royalty has the ability to heal without losing their energy."

"That was cool," I smiled, accepting the hand he reached out to me. As I stood up, I noticed that the woods around us had grown darker, and I grimaced as I imagined Alizeh's scowl when she found out where we had gone.

"We had better get back before it gets too late," I stated, walking away towards the academy. Aaravos came up beside me, and I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I barked, watching as he bit his lip.

"I...I was wondering...would it be possible for us to...talk more? I know that this day came off to a bad start, but maybe we could...start over?" He suggested hopefully, and I turned away.

"I...don't know. I...I'm not great at being friends with people," I remarked quietly, seeing him look at me with hurt in his gaze.

I narrowed my eyes, starting to walk faster, but he easily caught up to me, pulling me back to face him.

"Let go," I warned, trying to tug my way free unsuccessfully.

"No. We are not leaving this place until you tell me what is bothering you. I am tired of this. Please, what is going on?" He pleaded, and I felt anger growing inside of me as he tightened his hold on my wrist.

"Nothing! I am fine. My life is not any of your concern, nor are my problems. You have _no _right to ask me to reveal to you my entire life story, for you barely even know me. So just leave me alone," I snapped, wrenching my hand free of his grip. Not sparing one last glance at him, I stomped back to the school, Aaravos following me quietly. When we reached the clearing and saw the familiar buildings, I started to walk towards the girls' dorms, ignoring the other jealous looks from the women as they saw Aaravos with me. He stood by me at the entrance, closing the door as soon as I began to open it. Whirling around, I huffed in irritation, clenching my fists at my sides.

"What is _wrong _with you?! Can't you just leave?" I demanded, not expecting to see the flare of anger in his normally calm eyes.

"What is wrong with _me_? Oh, I do not think there is a problem with _me_. You, on the other hand, have not only slandered my race, but have chosen not to reveal anything about yourself while being extremely rude to me when I was only trying to help. So no, there is no issue with me, but with _you,_" He finished, the stars on his cheeks glowing with a fierce light as he narrowed his gaze at me.

"How _dare _you," I seethed, beginning to raise my fist, but the voice of Alizeh stopped me.

"What is going on here?" She yelled, and Aaravos and I froze. The High Mage of the Skywing Elves stepped in between us, and her gaze hardened as she saw the fury on both of our faces.

"Alasse, what did you do," she ordered, and I looked up to her with widened eyes.

"I-" I began to say, glancing across at Aaravos guiltily. He took a breath and I prepared myself for the worst, but what he said took me by surprise.

"Alasse was just trying to show me how to do a rune earlier, and I snapped at her on accident. I was just apologizing to her," He lied smoothly, earning a disbelieving look from Alizeh in response. We both looked up at her innocently, smiling brightly, hoping that she wouldn't catch on. Fortunately, after a few moments she sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not quite sure if I believe you, but neither of you appear to be injured, so I will let the matter slide. For now," she added, seeing as both of us slumped our shoulders in relief. With one last wary glance she strode away, flicking her bright silver wings in exasperation. As soon as she had disappeared into the main building, Aaravos and I started to laugh.

"You owe me for that," he told me, rolling his eyes as I beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm surprised at how good that was. I'm impressed," I smiled, patting him on the back.

"Well, spending a lot of time sneaking out of lessons to avoid learning about anything other than magic takes a lot of convincing," He explained, and I chuckled, imaging a little version of Aaravos hiding underneath tables and bushes while trying to escape the wrath of his tutors.

The next few minutes passed in a comfortable peace as we stared up at the stars together, pointing out different constellations and talking amongst ourselves quietly. As I started to yawn, Aaravos looked over with a smirk displayed on his face.

"Hey, stop it!" I admonished jokingly, smacking him lightly on the arm as he grinned.

"We should probably go to bed now," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice; I nodded.

"Yeah, I should get going. We don't want the other girls getting even more jealous," I joked, seeing him blush.

"You know, you can stop any time," he responded, exasperation on his face. I waved him away, laughing again as I started to walk inside. Before I closed the door, however, I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Maybe ...maybe I will take you up on the offer you mentioned earlier. About us being...acquaintances," I shuddered in mock horror, and Aaravos grinned.

"Really? You'll be friends with me?" He asked happily, and I bit my lip, nodding hesitantly.

"Yes!" he shouted, albeit a bit too loudly, earning a "SSH!" from the rest of the disturbed students trying to sleep upstairs. We both giggled, and Aaravos looked towards me once more, inexpressible joy on his face.

"Thank you," he replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing, really. And remember, we are NOT friends. Just acquaintances," I reminded him, seeing his eyes sparkle with laughter.

"Acquaintances. Sure. I think I can handle that," He agreed, shaking my hand.

"Good night, Aaravos," I sighed, pushing him towards his own dorms. He waved back at me as he left, and I waited until he closed the door to walk to my room, sitting down on my bed. Reaching across to the nightstand, I pulled open the drawer, seeing the silver circlet resting inside. Taking it out, I placed it on my head, moving to stand in front of the mirror in my room. Standing proudly, I lifted my chin, trying desperately to imagine myself as the woman I was born to be. Seeing nothing, I threw the crown across the floor, wiping away the tears falling down my face.

"I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes. As I sat on the ground, I didn't see the light engulfing my hands until I opened my eyes again, staring astonished at the bright beams that arched across the walls. My body filled with a strange warmth I had never known, and I could barely feel myself walking to the window as I reached out my arms towards the open sky, watching the light race across the stars.

"Well that's new," I told myself as I closed my hands, watching the brightness fade. The warmth inside me disappeared as I looked again to the crown laying on the floor.

With determination in my gaze, I made up my mind.

I _would _prove to my family that I could be a mage. No matter how long it took.


End file.
